


9th Revolver

by Lara_Boger



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Attempted Kidnapping, Kidnapping, M/M, Shou has a stalker, Stalker
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: E obedecer era a última prova de amor que poderia dar ao vocalista, pois Tora lhe faltara para todas as outras. TORAxSHOU





	9th Revolver

**Author's Note:**

> Alice Nine não me pertence, sendo propriedade deles mesmos, da PSC e da gravadora Tokuma Japan. (agora não mais da PSC, mas sei lá de quem). Essa história não tem fins lucrativos, nem nenhum dos acontecimentos narrados aconteceu de verdade.
> 
> Publicado originalmente em 29/01/2011 no Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> Notas 2: Essa aqui deu trabalho, mas sinceramente espero que tanta esquentação de cabeça possa ter resultado em algo minimamente legível. O casal é ToraXShou porque eu gosto deles, simples assim. E como já é de se esperar, não é uma songfic, mas o título é esse porque sou imprestável nessas horas.

 

 

– Por que está desse jeito, Shou? Por que está tremendo? Está com medo de mim?

Definitivamente era uma pergunta tola quando tudo estava tão visível. Estava apontando uma arma pra ele, o que esperava? E ainda assim parecia magoado por ter como resposta silenciosa a hipótese que o contrariasse, como se insistisse que não havia motivos para Shou teme-lo, pois tudo aquilo era para o seu bem.

Talvez encarasse aquilo como um teatro, mas no fundo Tora sabia que não era. A arma que aquele staff apontava para seu namorado não era de brinquedo e o sujeito parecia pronto para usá-la se julgasse necessária. As marcas na pele de Kohara não eram frutos de uma maquiagem exótica e sim de resultados de agressões feitas enquanto não esteve perto para impedir. Suas ameaças, fosse aos gritos ou sussurros não pareciam ser blefes.

Ninguém conseguia entender. Hikaru parecia alguém normal, acima de qualquer suspeita. Sempre fizera bem o seu trabalho, era eficiente e estava sempre por perto e disposto quando lhe pediam algo. Nunca tiveram motivos para suspeitar de qualquer coisa. Ninguém percebeu nenhuma espécie de comportamento estranho e agora mal conseguiam acreditar no que estava acontecendo:

Shou era refém de uma pessoa que se dizia apaixonado e afirmava que amor se provava em circunstâncias extremas. O homem estava desesperado. Sabia que tinha ido muito longe e era tarde demais para pensar em outros meios. Perguntara a ele porque não tentara de um jeito normal, de uma forma que não tivesse de machucar ninguém e sua reação fora raivosa. Gritara que Shou era especial, uma pessoa rara e que ao contrário dele, sabia de seu valor e tentar de outra forma seria perda de tempo. Tora sempre seria um fantasma e não queria nada atrapalhando uma relação que tinha tudo para ser perfeita.

De uma forma ou de outra, estava acontecendo daquela forma por sua culpa e tudo que o moreno podia fazer era obedecer enquanto não havia nenhuma outra possibilidade. Temia o que ele poderia fazer a Shou, não suportaria a ideia de alguém o machucando de qualquer forma, quanto mais vê-lo sob a ameaça de um revolver. E obedecer era a última prova de amor que poderia dar ao vocalista, pois Tora lhe faltara para todas as outras.

Deveria ter notado que havia algo errado, que há tempos Shou estava diferente. Agitado, assustado e triste. Como ele não se sentira em ser ignorado enquanto quem o assediava estava tão perto? Quando as mensagens pelo celular e bilhetes anônimos simplesmente não cessavam?

Poderia ter evitado isso se simplesmente tivesse lhe ouvido, se estivesse mais atento. Ele tentara pedir ajuda, mas ninguém havia escutado. Talvez fosse a falta de tempo por causa da agenda atribulada do  _Alice Nine_ , afinal nenhum deles era imune ao cansaço, mas isso não era motivo para não notar o óbvio.

Eles tinham um relacionamento, dividiam a cama. Era de se esperar alguma cumplicidade, não?

Pior era pensar que fora preciso outra pessoa intervir. Alguém que nem era parte de um convívio frequente, porque o vocalista do  _The GazettE_  não era exatamente alguém com que se encontrasse todos os dias. E ainda assim Ruki fora o único a notar que algo estava errado e se preocupou o bastante para insistir até que contasse e ainda se dispor a ajudar, temendo que o mais grave acontecesse. E por sorte ele contara. Invadira a sala de ensaios do  _Alice Nine_ , interrompendo os minutos de descanso justamente para cumprir este objetivo.

O ato intempestivo de Ruki evitara o pior, pois se não fosse isso o sujeito já o teria levado para longe. Chegaram bem a tempo de terem sua única chance. Shou já tinha sido emboscado enquanto estava no banheiro, sendo levado quando finalmente o viram.

Não sabia quanto tempo aquilo estava durando, há quanto tempo estavam ali tentando negociar, porém pareciam estar ali há horas. Onde estava a polícia que não chegava? Como eles iam agir? Ele fora enfático ao dizer que não queria nada e nem ninguém em seu caminho, especialmente polícia. Será que Saga tinha conseguido contatá-los? Tudo parecia uma questão de sorte, e o tempo estava jogando contra eles. E até que algo mudasse, estavam tentando ganhar tempo, impedindo que deixassem o lugar. Preocupado com o namorado, tentou falar com ele, tranquiliza-lo de alguma forma, mas sua voz e suas palavras pareciam ter um efeito contrário.

A irritação do algoz era latente, indignado por ser tratado como se fosse um monstro, como se não fosse verdade que o bem de Kohara era estar longe de suas mãos. Gritando que qualquer promessa de que iria ficar tudo bem era apenas algo vazio e do qual nunca conseguiriam cumprir, pois eles não o mereciam. Que o bem de Shou estaria com ele, que o amava de verdade.

Gritava toda sua obsessão por ele, a forma como acalentava seus sonhos e como queria realiza-los. Alto e bom tom mesmo que na verdade não fosse preciso dizer nada. Era visível.

–  _Onegai_ , pare com isso, Hikaru-san. Eu já disse que vou com você. – a voz de Shou soou rouca e assustada.

– Está tentando protege-lo não é mesmo, amor? – ele perguntou, encostando os lábios na face pálida do vocalista, como se buscasse um beijo, passando a língua em um filete de sangue de um ferimento em seu lábio. – Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. Só precisamos da ajuda de seus  _amigos._ – sussurrou bem próximo ao seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto pressionava o cano do revolver em seu pescoço, segurando-o firmemente seu refém.

Ele parecia ansioso e Tora sabia o que era. Ansioso por um momento onde finalmente poderia tocá-lo e desfrutar de tudo aquilo que sonhara. Também não parecia entender porque Shou estava assustado. Era como se tratasse cada gesto e atitude bruta como uma demonstração de afeto. Talvez não visse nada de errado em suas atitudes, acreditando que tudo aquilo era certo.

Saber que seu namorado estava nas mãos de uma pessoa assim lhe dava medo e se conter diante do pesadelo lhe parecia impossível.

– Agora você chora, Shinji? Isso não combina muito com sua personalidade fria... não acha um pouco tarde pra isso?

Frieza... não, ele não estava exagerando. Shinji costumava manter distância durante os lives, salvo raras exceções quando todos estavam próximos o bastante para não levantar suspeitas. Muito mal eram vistos lado a lado, e o moreno recusava maiores proximidades quando estavam em público mesmo que fosse do conhecimento de todos que já se conheciam de longa data. Às vezes abria alguma exceção, mas o fazia apenas quando o ambiente lhe parecia seguro, como no photoshoot para a Zy 54 onde seu gesto de carinho não seria interpretado como algo além da amizade. Nem mesmo as fujoshis mais imaginativas associavam os dois em suas histórias e fantasias, preferindo uni-los com quem julgassem ter mais química: algo que julgavam enquanto os viam no palco durante os lives, pela quantidade de fanservices.

Queria manter o relacionamento apenas para eles, evitar especulações por mais que a ideia de partilharem a vida fosse boa. Já estavam comprometidos há tempo o bastante para pensar em algo mais íntimo, porém ainda moravam em apartamentos separados. Às vezes a postura cautelosa costumava aborrecer o vocalista, por mais que ele fosse discreto quanto à vida pessoal, mas nunca pensou que aquilo pudesse ser encarado como frieza aos olhos de todos.

–  _Onegai_ , seja razoável... – Nao tentou intervir. Ele costumava ser o mais calmo, talvez fosse a pessoa certa para convencê-lo de algo.

– O que julga ser razoável, Naoyuki? Kohara me pertence e não vou deixa-lo para trás. Ele não vai a lugar algum que não seja comigo, será que entende isso?

– Mas esse relacionamento não tem como dar certo, Hikaru-san. Veja só o que está fazendo... você está o machucando. – tentou Shinji, tentando lhe mostrar o que parecia tão óbvio.

– Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso, Amano! – o homem gritou impaciente enquanto ameaçava o loiro, fazendo com que este fechasse os olhos com força em uma reação que fez o moreno se calar. - Não tem que se preocupar, Amano. Shou-kun pode não me amar agora, mas tenho certeza absoluta de que vai me amar um dia. Agora, se querem realmente o seu bem, saibam que seja lá o que acontecer a ele, a responsabilidade é de vocês. Podemos contar com a ilustre colaboração do  _Alice Nine_  para sairmos daqui?

Nervoso, o guitarrista moreno assumiu a frente na tarefa de guia-los. Não podiam mais ficar simplesmente parados esperando que a polícia chegasse ou aquele sujeito poderia ferir o menor. Ele estava desequilibrado e não podia arriscar. Sua intenção ao assumir a frente era estar o mais próximo de Shou para protegê-lo, para tentar algo caso fosse possível. Vigiar os movimentos do outro em busca de qualquer momento onde pudesse livrá-lo. Os outros pareceram entender e fizeram a mesma coisa, porém o outro lhe mostrara que não seria tão fácil. Se o moreno estava alerta, ele estava mais ainda, frustrando qualquer plano em que pudessem pensar.

Todos os gestos eram muito claros: ninguém lhe tiraria Shou.

E o que mais doeu para Tora foi perceber que, de uma forma ou outra seu namorado parecia ter aceitado aquilo. Shou não se queixava mais, não fazia esforço visível para escapar e parecia disposto a ir embora com ele, como afirmara ter prometido. Parecia abandonado, desesperançoso. Evitava o olhar dos companheiros de banda, especialmente o de Amano, como se estivesse cortando vínculos. O homem nem parecia fazer grande esforço para leva-lo consigo e isso o deixava visivelmente feliz.

O sorriso macabro estava desenhado em seus lábios, presunçoso. Feliz pela declaração do vocalista de que iria consigo mesmo sabendo que aquilo passava longe de vontade própria. Não queria tentar imaginar o que Kohara não teria escutado naquele meio tempo em que teve de se defender sozinho, no tipo de ameaças que não lhe foram gritadas e marcadas em sua pele clara para convencê-lo a fazer tal promessa. Por hora isso só lhes faria mal.

Logo estavam na porta, chegando ao estacionamento. Viu o sujeito olhar ao seu redor, procurando sinal de polícia por perto ou de alguma armadilha. Não encontrando nada, continuou andando, trazendo o loiro e sendo acompanhado de perto pelos outros.

–  _Onegai_ , Hikaru-san. Pense direito... não pode sair daqui dessa forma.

– Ah, posso! Posso sim, Ogata! Essa arma aqui diz que eu posso tudo!

– Hikaru-san, isso é sequestro. É crime. – Saga interviu, talvez a primeira vez que realmente ouvia sua voz desde a hora em que tudo aconteceu. - Se for pego, acabará preso, mas se soltar Shou-kun podemos te ajudar.

– Estarei na cadeia de qualquer forma, mesmo que eu o solte, mesmo que eu pensasse nessa possibilidade. Não estou aqui pra perder. Não vou deixar essa chance passar. – declarou solenemente sua decisão – Se querem se despedir dele, acho que é a melhor hora.

–  _Ie_... por favor, não faz isso. O Shou não está passando bem, pensa nisso.

– É claro que não está bem, Amano. Vocês estão nos prendendo aqui, estão atrapalhando nossa vida. Se vocês se importam com Kohara nos deixem em paz. Eu vou cuidar bem dele, não precisa se preocupar.

– Ele está machucado, Hikaru-san!

– EU NÂO QUERIA TER FEITO ISSO! FOI ELE QUEM ME OBRIGOU! Ele quis fugir de mim, eu não podia deixar... eu o amo tanto...  _Onegai_ , Shou, me perdoa... nós só precisamos sair daqui. É só irmos embora e tudo isso vai acabar, eu prometo. Eu prometo, amor! Vamos embora daqui... abra o carro, Shou-kun.

O loiro obedeceu, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para controlar o nervosismo e manter a firmeza nas mãos trêmulas, além da limitação de movimentos imposta pelo revolver apontado para si. Tora manteve a atenção sobre esses movimentos, sabendo que seria sua última oportunidade de tê-lo de volta. Precisava esperar que ele o soltasse e assim poder livrá-lo.

E foi nesse meio tempo que quis tentar se aproximar, mas foi impedido por Saga, que segurou firmemente seu ombro, não o deixando ir. E antes que pudesse ter uma explicação, um grito se fez ouvir assim como o baque de algo pesado caindo e o burburinho imediato das vozes que rapidamente se amontoavam ao redor.

Era o homem que ameaçava Shou caído no chão como se estivesse paralisado. Era a polícia correndo até eles, cercando-os antes que o efeito da arma de choque terminasse e o homem pudesse reagir. E antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, Tora correu até eles abraçando o loiro, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo e afastando-o dali, tirando-o de perto de Hikaru, temendo alguma reação mesmo que os policiais já parecessem estar no controle absoluto da situação.

– IE! SOLTA! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! SHOU! DIZ PRA ELES, SHOU! ONEGAI!

O homem gritava. A voz grave modulava suas ordens impossíveis de serem ignoradas sem atos claros em rejeição. Alta o bastante para ferir ainda mais quem acabara de passar por seus desmandos. Tentando evitar que o namorado passasse por mais aquilo, apressou os próprios passos enquanto o levava consigo para dentro do prédio, apertando-o em seus braços como se isso pudesse impedir que outra pessoa tentasse leva-lo. E com o mesmo temor Naoyuki, Hiroto e Saga se colocaram em volta como se formassem um cordão de isolamento, embora policiais e paramédicos estivessem fazendo o mesmo. Sentia-o trêmulo e estava preocupado com o estado dele, por isso acatou imediatamente quando aconselharam leva-lo ao hospital.

Sem se preocupar com segredos ou coisas assim, entrou junto com Shou na ambulância estacionada praticamente na porta do prédio para evitar assédio, mesmo sem saber se havia ou não imprensa por perto. Só queria evitar qualquer sobressalto para Kohara, que aos poucos parecia se dar conta de que tudo aquilo acabara ainda que a percepção dessa liberdade só fosse realmente ocorrer quando estivessem bem longe daquele burburinho. E proporcionar essa paz a ele era tudo que Shinji queria. Aquele segredo não importava, pelo menos não mais.

De uma forma ou de outra, este segredo tinha feito aquilo chegar ao ponto que chegou. Se estivessem realmente juntos, teria notado alguma coisa. Se estivessem morando juntos, saberia que algo estava errado mesmo se Shou negasse. Teria simplesmente notado o que lhe parecia tão óbvio depois de tudo que Ruki dissera.

O preço imposto por algo que julgava secreto era alto demais e não podia mais arriscar. Não queria lembrar-se do medo que vira nos olhos dele, nem da forma como Kohara prometera segui-lo. As marcas de sua negligência estavam espalhadas pelo corpo do outro, em hematomas e ferimentos dos quais temia tomar pleno conhecimento. Mas ainda assim, mesmo sendo um dos responsáveis diretos por tudo, o menor ainda correspondia seu abraço, aceitando a proteção que viera tarde demais. Um sentimento embalado com uma força tão grande que Shinji mal notou que aquele abraço poderia estar lhe machucando, e quando afrouxou seus braços o menor simplesmente se afastou, como se aquilo não fosse mais necessário. E o pior: nem fora preciso o loiro explicar que estava preservando o segredo deles. Talvez o conhecesse suficiente para saber que isso estava estampado em seus olhos assim como o medo estivera minutos antes.

Sentido, apenas balançou a cabeça e o trouxe novamente para si. O loiro pareceu estranhar o gesto, mas não demorou muito a aceita-lo e relaxou à medida que era acarinhado. Talvez tivesse entendido que aquele segredo não significava nada, ou apenas estivesse tentando não pensar, perdido demais pelos últimos acontecimentos e aceitando qualquer manifestação de carinho que pudesse ter.

–  _Gomen_ , Shou. Me perdoa.

– Ie. Não,  _Shinji_.  _Onegai_ , não fala nada. Só fica assim comigo mais um pouco, por favor.

– Por quanto tempo você quiser, amor.

Suspirou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, deixando que seus dedos mantivessem a carícia nos cabelos claros do outro. Ele não precisava de palavras ou pedidos, mas sim de gestos concretos por mais insignificantes que parecessem ser e o guitarrista nunca pensaria em lhe negar algo assim, principalmente depois de tudo. E era ridículo que o vocalista julgasse ter de pedir por isso.

Shou precisava ser cuidado e Tora de sinais concretos de que não o havia perdido. O loiro estava quebrado assim como ele mesmo e precisariam se reconstruir, mas Shinji sabia que poderia juntar os próprios pedaços se estivesse ao seu lado, fazendo o mesmo por ele. Por mais que Kohara fosse forte – e todos sabiam o quanto realmente era – o moreno sabia que ele já estivera sozinho por tempo demais.

Enquanto tivessem um ao outro, tudo ficaria bem.

**_Fim_ **


End file.
